


Bad Luck

by cylawings



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, i honestly dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: "Oz, I'm a bad luck charm.""Well, I'd say you are a charm, though I disagree that you are a bad one."Qrow wanted to say he loved him almost immediately after that.





	

It had been ingrained into his mind all of his life. _You are bad luck. You only bring negativity to those around you. You should be alone._ It was quite taxing on ones mind and emotions to believe such a thing, for so long and so thoroughly. Qrow had found taking up drinking was the best way to keep himself from overthinking it. He tried simplifying it for himself. He couldn't form bonds and he couldn't stay close to those he cared about. Those were his rules.

Oh but how tempting it was to indulge in them anyways... His nieces were difficult to turn away from when he got to see them. Ruby excitedly asking how long he'd be staying, Yang happily rambling to him about what they'd been up to while he was away... Every time he felt a stronger desire to stay rather than go on another month-long mission.

But no. He couldn't. He had to follow his rules. They were safer the farther he was from them.

The only other person who made it hard to leave behind, was the man who sent him on the missions himself. Qrow didn't remember how they'd ended up whatever complicated mess they were now. There wasn't a label, no official decision that they were _something_. Qrow preferred it that way. He told himself it would be easier to move on from it when necessary without a name.

He was lying to himself.

Ozpin was... _odd_ to say the least. He didn't seem without a kind heart, on the contrary, he was found often conversing happily with students, tellings jokes, smiling... But Qrow also knew, behind closed doors, at meetings few knew of, the man could become cold, calculative and void of emotion. When it was needed, Ozpin would make the most difficult decisions any man would ever have to make.

He was soft and gentle to Qrow, as if he knew without a word the man needed it. Hidden away, in the dark, feather light touches alongside angelically soft whispers often lulled Qrow into a sleepy daze. He let his guard down, forgot about his rules, and let the Headmaster hold him close and murmur sweet fantasies to him until he fell asleep.

He was often afraid of staying near Ozpin for long periods of time... If something were to happen to him, he would...

...He didn't know what he'd do.

Ozpin was a leader, a shining light to follow. A _beacon_ , if you will. Qrow felt like he'd be at a loss without him to shine the way.

Qrow, in turn, was the gentlest he could possibly be to Ozpin. An illogical fear clouded his mind that he would break the man if he wasn't gentle with his touch. His brain wanted to compare the Headmaster to that of a glass sculpture, even though he knew in reality he was strong as stone.

Some nights, he would give voice to his tucked away thoughts. Talk on and on about complicated emotions and a complicated life. Other times, he couldn't find the mental energy to say so much, and thus much shorter statements came from him.

"Oz, I'm a bad luck charm."

"Well, I'd say you are a charm, though I disagree that you are a bad one."

Qrow wanted to say he loved him almost immediately after that. Yet, everything stuck in his throat, choking him until he swallowed the words down again. He chose instead to bury his face against Ozpin's neck and close his eyes. The Headmaster said nothing further and they relaxed into silence.

Qrow found time and time again, the "I love you" so tempting to say, and yet every time he attempted it got stuck halfway. He knew he couldn't say it. He wasn't supposed to be so close to someone. He wasn't supposed to want someone so much.

Ozpin wasn't without his own troubles of course. Qrow would never get over his shock that he'd trust him enough to be so... vulnerable in front of him. He'd seen the Headmaster cry. He'd held him while he screamed and sobbed. He'd listened to Oz pour out everything in long rambles that ended in more crying.

Qrow didn't know why he trusted him with such a weak side of him, but he almost felt grateful. The Huntsmen took it as a sign they trusted eachother just as much. They could always rely on eachother in the end.

 

It was months upon months later, Ozpin's location was still unknown. If he was even alive still was unknown. They'd tried breaking back into Beacon again and again, but every time were forced to retreat by the unruly amount of grimm. If they could just get to the school, just find if his body was there or not...

Qrow's thoughts were interrupted as he gasped in pain. He wasn't sure why he hadn't put it together earlier, of course the scorpion faunus had poison. _Of course_ he did. He didn't know if he was dying but oh hell if it didn't feel like he was.

"Oz... Oz I wish you were here. I dont know what to do." He murmured helplessly. "I don't know how to help these kids." His eyes fell to the sleeping forms of his niece and her friends. "I don't know what the next step is. Salem's after Ruby now. She knows she has the eyes." He grimaced, hand coming up to press against his side as it pulsed in pain again. "I... I don't know where you are... I don't know if I'll ever see you again... B-But... I just wish you could tell me what I need to do..." He coughed into his free hand, wincing and screwing his eyes shut tightly. His entire chest heaved, his lungs felt like they were rattling as a violent coughing fit overcame him.

He heard the others moving, likely awakened by his fit. As Ruby sprinted to him, he lifted his hand away from his mouth. She gasped in horror and it matched his own terrified thoughts. He barely managed a sentence to her before his vision went fuzzy, and he blacked out.

 

_Oz, I'm dying. Im dying and I don't know how to accept it._

_Are you there? Somewhere?_

_Will you be waiting for me...?_

_Or are you really alive out there?_

_...I hope you're still alive. You're the leader they need, not me..._

 

His unconscious form was carried to a farm they miraculously managed to stumble upon. A chorus of cries for help brought a boy likely around Ruby's age out from the barn. When he saw the group carrying an injured man, he immediately ushered them in.

If only Qrow knew how close Ozpin really was.


End file.
